ironragefandomcom-20200213-history
Repeatable missions
Repeatable missions show up as small red icons on your world map in sectors that you have captured. As the name suggests, unlike most other missions in the game, these can never be finished -- once you complete one, another new one will appear to replace it. Completing a repeatable mission will reward you with resources, manuals, research items, city plans, keys, or gold; the icon on the map will tell you what the specific reward is. There is also exactly one sabotage mission (which, unlike the rest, appears in a sector that you don't yet control). At the beginning of the game, repeatable missions cost 10 fuel, have a relatively low difficulty level, and small rewards. As you capture more sectors, more difficult missions with a cost of 25 fuel and better rewards will appear, and finally even more difficult missions with a cost of 50 fuel and the best rewards. Once you reach 150 sectors, the easy missions will disappear entirely from your map. The maximum number of missions that will ever appear on the map at one time is 10, plus one sabotage mission. The lineup that you can take into a repeatable mission is small: 2 infantry, 2 stormtroopers, 1 heavy infantry, 1 special, 1 vehicle, and 1 support. When you complete a repeatable mission, a new one will appear on the map, but you can't do the new one immediately; you have to wait for the cooldown period to finish before it actually becomes available. The table below lists the rewards for the different kinds of missions. As far as I can tell, the gold mission only appears on the hardest difficulty level. Also, it seems like the manuals and research item missions are the most common, with resources, city plans, and keys less common, and the gold mission the most rare. Sabotage There is always exactly one sabotage mission available (once repeatable missions unlock); it costs 50 fuel and has a cooldown of 2h. A sabotage mission is different from a regular battle: you do not win by capturing the enemy spawn point. Instead, the map has either 4 or 5 fuel tanks, and you have to destroy them all in order to win. (Once the last one is destroyed, you win immediately.) You still lose in the normal ways. The other thing that distinguishes sabotage missions from normal missions is that you can't see the whole map, only the area around your own troops. Everything else is dark -- you can't even see enemy units firing at you if they're outside of the visible area. (This gives enemy snipers an extra advantage.) You also can't target supports (even normal ones like an artillery bombardment) outside of your visible area. One other thing to be aware of is that once your units have started firing at a fuel tank, they won't stop even if enemy troops appear, so try to knock them out quickly. The lineup that you can bring to a sabotage mission is 5 infantry, 5 stormtroopers, 1 heavy infantry, 1 special, 1 vehicle, and 3 support. The reward is 1 Dominion chest and 1 investigated data. Note that you cannot capture a sector which has an active sabotage mission in it -- you have to complete the mission before you can take the sector. Category:World map